Act 1 the beginning part 1
by Picture of perfection
Summary: When Mystery Inc decide to visit Fred's old room mate, they can't envisage the problems they will face, or the romance that might blossom Summary sucks Rated T for murders DF
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**Hi, please be nice because this is my first fic EVER. This is just the propogue- hopefully it will get better!!!**

Victor soon realised that something was wrong. He'd been climbing up the side of the hill for the best part of a n hour, and yet there was still no sign of the promised house.

His friend Peter had received an invitation from some friend of a friend of a friend (etc)

Telling him about a party in an old house on the edge of town. Being the Mayor's son, his parents had obviously refused to let him go, so he had simply climbed put of his bedroom window.

The only problem was that Peter wasn't where they'd agreed to be. He'd called ahead and told him that they'd meet in the carpark of Pizza Joe's. Peter had agreed. When Victor had arrived 10 minutes later, the fat boy was nowhere to be seen. And after half an hour of waiting, he gave up and tramped off up the road, following the instructions on the invite

That had been 3 hours ago, and by now he was cold, tired and downright fed up. He kept on following a tiny muddy track, trying to distinguish it in the pitch black of the night. There was supposed to be a full moon tonight, and yet the menacing trees on either side of him had blocked it out almost completely.

And every so often there was the rustling of something in the bushes- even thought it was a very still night. Suddenly, the sound of a dog barking rang out across the hillside, followed by the muffled voices of several people.

Victor sprang into action, charging down the hill to what he hoped were his rescuers.

But he never got there. Everything suddenly went black, and then Victor was lying on the ground- blood pouring from the bullet hole on the side of his head.

**Yeah, I know, no Scooby Doo characters were mentioned, but they definitely will be in the next chappie IF YOU REVIEW.**

**P.S. This story will have no obscure ships such as Shaggy/Velma or Scooby/Shaggy (whoever came up with that one is a twisted freak). However, that does not mean I won't be ruling out relationships altogether HINT HINT (which 2 characters have I not mentioned).**


	2. arriving and surprising

_**Right, well here's the first chapter. As I promised Mystery Inc are in this one. This story is plit into 3 ( or 4 ) different Acts, each containing 3 parts- so you should all be kept happy with new stories for a while.**_

"I cant wait to see Sam again, I havent seen him since we were at college together"

"I know" Fred replied. " It'll be great, we can play football, watch baseball, talk about.."

"Go shopping"

"Why on earth would Sam want to take you shopping?"

"Well he's the mayors son, he has loads of money tucked away somewhere!"

"Oh, and so you assume that he'll want to spend it on you"

"Well…."

The rest of the gang groaned. Daphne and Fred had launched into another of their arguments, which would inevitably lead to playful slapping, play fighting, and them both going bright red when they realised how close they were tob each other. It seemed blindingly obvious to everyone except them that they were madly in love with each other, and yet they just sat there like school children, giggling and whispering.

The argument had just reached the slapping part, when the sign welcoming visitors to Sand Bay sprang into life. Everyone thought that this was a ludicrously stupid name for a town shoved in the of sweeping hils and forests, a good 100 miles from the sea. But according to a rather bored Shaggy, the girl who'd discovered it had been named Sandra Baynam, and the locals had named the village after her

"Where on earth did you learn something stupid like that?" Velma asked

"Like, it was on the back of this empty chip packet, speakin of which, haha, I'm starved!"

"Re roo!" exclaimed the big brown great dane.

By this time, Daph and Fred had progressed to the bright red stage, so Velma took this as the perfect opportunity to persuade Fred to stop at the local diner.

The place could hardly be described as 'classy', but they were only stopping for the idiots, and would be able to have a decent meal when they reached Sam's house.

The diner seemed strangely eerie, and the atmosphere wasn't improved by 30 seconds to mars' song 'The Kill' being blasted over the stereo (which naturally sent Shaggy and Scooby scampering behind Fred's legs)

The gang wandered over to the counter, only to find a strange man cowering underneath the counter, his arms wrapped around CD with a rather strange sheep on the front.

"Um, excuse me" Daphne started " but could we please order some food?"

The man jumped about 2 feet in the air, before spinning around to face the starnge group of people before him

" Right, sorry, I'm just rather jitte ry. What with everything that's been going on this evening. I was protecting my most prized possesion" he said, holding out the CD case. "I had it shipped over from Japan, it's got one extra song than the other edition!"

His speech was met with blank expressions and rumbling stomachs, and upon seeing the drooling pair sitting at one end of the counter, he handed 2 menus over, and whipped out a couple of glasses.

" Right, can we have 10 burgers, 4 spagetti and meatvalls, 12 orders of fries, 6…."

" I'm sorry" the waiter replied, "but we only have bread and cheese lest. I cooked everything else and gave it to the search party."

Mystery inc. stared at him with open mouths, silently begging him to explain.

" Well," he explained " I was over at my uncles house earlier, when Mrs Fisher from down the road came barging in saying that Peter Mills had vanished. Well obviously, my uncle sprang into action and dragged half the neighbourhood out of their beds to help search. He sent me down here to get more help, and old Mr Roosh made me stay behind and take care of any other customers who came in."

Shaggy and Scooby quickly demanded that he brought all the bread and cheese out, while the other three were left to sit in one of the questionable booths and think about what they had just been told.

"Um, excuse me" Velma said after a while. " Mr.."

" Lloyd, Lloyd Brooks"

"Right, Mr Brooks, you don't happen to know if Sam Martins, the Mayors son is in the search party do you?"

The round man considered this for several minuted before stating that he'd seen Sam and a few other local lads disspappearing off into the trees with everyone else earlier that evening.

" Well, that's just great." Muttered a very tired Daphne. " It's 2 am, we're tired, and the person we're staying with has gone galivanting off into the woods to chase pixies!"

Fred was just about to correct her, and explain that a missing boy was hardly a mythical creature, when Lloyd came out with

"It's alright, you can stay at my place!"

**Lloyd is the name of an ex-boyfriend of mine, and just like the character, was a bit of a weirdo (except he was obsessed with dragons). Whoever is the first to review and tell me what the CD is can design their own character and I'll right them into the story. REVIEW.**


	3. A night of fun

**Thank you to everyone who's read this story and a HUGE thank you to everyone who's reviewed it. This chapter will clear up any questions you may have about which relationship I will be concentrating on.**

**xxx**

With the realization that they had no other option, the gang begrudgingly accepted Lloyd's offer, and somehow managed to squeeze all six of them into the mystery machine.

Lloyd's house could hardly be described as being grand. It was a tiny 1 bedroom bed sit style flat situated on the rough side of town. Being a gentleman, Lloyd gave up his concrete slab of a single bed and proceeded to spend an uncomfortable night in the bathtub.

Daphne and Velma were given the great privilege of sleeping in his bed (which still had his sheets on) while Fred slept on the pathetic excuse for a sofa, and Shaggy and Scooby definitely got the better part of the deal and slept in the mystery machine.

By about 4am, Velma was snoring away, while Daphne just sat in the dark, trying desperately to get to sleep. But she eventually gave up, and, grabbing her fluffy Snoopy dressing gown, she padded lightly into the living room. She plonked herself on the sofa, only to be greeted by a muffled groan from the blind haired lump buried under a blanket.

"Oh my god, Freddy I'm so sorry. I didn't think anyone would be asleep."

"Oh I wasn't asleep" he murmured, trying desperately to keep his eyes open.

Daphne just laughed, and grabbed the remote off the table.

"You don't mind if I watch tv do you?" she asked

"What, no of course not. What's on?"

And so began the inevitable channel flipping, with Fred insisting that Alien wasn't a scary movie at all, and Daphne half heartedly dancing along to any song on the music channels before Fred changed the channel again. It eventually boiled down to some reality show involving McFly walking around naked, being smothered with oil, and The Sound of Music. The decision was obvious

………………………………………………………………………………

So while the "lovebirds" were singing along to Favourite Things ( and agreeing that Julie Andrews was a much better singer and actress than Connie Fisher), Scooby and Shaggy were attempting to get to sleep in the mystery machine. The only problem was that neither of them had had nothing to eat for a good 2 hours, and by this time were starving. So, grabbing a baseball bat each from a side compartment, they carefully slipped out of the back doors and crept down the street. The town was practically deserted; everyone was off searching for Peter. In one way this was an advantage, as it would be harder for any ghost or ghoul to sneak up on the wary pair. But, on the other hand, there would be no one to hide behind if said monsters turned up.

With this in mind, they huddled closer together, so close that Shaggy stepped on the unknowing dog's tail.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!" screamed Scooby.

"AAAHHHHH!!!!" screamed Shaggy, thinking that some horrible beast had lept out and grabbed his best friend.

Upon seeing that the only thing wrong with Scooby was a slightly bruised tail, they continued down the road, until they reached the flashing Neon lights of a pizzeria. Pizza Joe's.

The strange couple marched bravely up to the door, before promptly tripping over something lying on the ground.

……………………………………………………………………………..

"Raindrops on roses and whiskers on kittens.Bright copper kettles and warm woolen mittens. Brown paper packages tied up with strings. These are a few of my favorite things!" sang Fred, now starting to thoroughly enjoy himself. As the song ended, Daphne jumped off the table, throwing her hairbrush microphone aside.

Fred stared at her, suddenly realising how pretty she was. Well obviously, he'd always thought that she was pretty, but this was different. This was a different Daph, not the one flouncing around in the skin tight clothes and ten pounds of makeup, but the fun loving one who enjoyed singing cheesy songs and wearing care bear pajamas. Her green eyes were sparkling, and he was suddenly overwhelmed with a huge urge to lean over and kiss her….

"Fred, are you alri…ri..ght? Daphne yawned.

It was now nearly 6, and they'd been on the road for the best part of 2 days.

Fred simply smiled sleepily, and lay back against the arm of the sofa. Daphne's eyes started to close, and she sadly turned down the sound on the tv, and lent against Fred's shoulder….

………………………………………………………………………

Shaggy just stood there gasping. It really didn't surprise him that he and Scoob had tripped over. No, what surprised him was what they had tripped over.

" Rhat ris rat?" asked a slightly battered Scooby.

Shaggy didn't even try to answer his companion. Instead he just stared down at the ground, and at the unmistakable silhouette of a gun!

**Alright, that the 2****nd**** chapter, hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully you've realised which couple this is primarily about, I don't want to have to spell it out for you. I'm going on holiday on Monday, and I won't be able to update for a week. So, if you are nice and review, I will try and post 2 or 3 more chapters before I leave**

**P.S If you have any plot ideas, please tell me**

**P.S.S Tell me which CD I mentioned in the last chappie**

**P.S.S.S I HATE McFly!!!!**

DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF DF


	4. Police

Yea**h, I know, it's been AGES since I updated, but I've been on holiday for the past week, and before that my Grandad had a heart attack, so I've just been having the best time.(She said sarcastically). I go back to school today, and I've got loads of coursework to do this half term, so updates may not be that regular. But I'll try my best.**

**Keep reviewing, and feel free to give me CONSTRUCTIVE critisism. I want to get better!!!!**

**I do not own Mystery Inc, but Lloyd, Sergeant Miles and any other random person I've mentioned are mine.**

When Velma got up in the early hours of the morning to get a cup of coffee, she was greeted with the strange sight of Fred and Daphne sleeping peacefully on the sofa, wrapped up in the thin blanket and each others arms, the credits of a movie still rolling down the screen.

Velma knew that the two of them had always been close, and there had always been rumours between her, Shaggy and Scooby that there was something going on between them- they certainly did seem to go off on their own to 'search for clues' a lot, but they all knew deep down that nothing had happened-yet.

As she rooted through the rather shabby kitchen cupboards, searching for a mug, her mind drifted back to Shaggy and Scooby, asleep in the van, and she wondered whether she ought to go out and check on them…..

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

It was probably a good thing that she didn't venture out into the gloomy morning, as at that precise moment when Velma was attempting to find a carton of milk that wasn't out of date, Fred was enjoying a rather pleasant dream about redheads and big beds, and Daphne was creeping into conciousness (but pretending to be asleep so that she could enjoy Fred's firm but gentle hold), Shaggy and Scooby were being questioned by the local police as to why they had a gun.

Police Sergeant Miles wasn't in the best of moods. Today was a Sunday, and although he wasn't religious, he still saw today as his day of rest. He and his squad had been up all night trailing around the hills looking for that stupid Peter boy. He was probably another stupid junkie who'd gotten himself stoned and wandered off somewhere. The kid was 16, perfectly capable of looking after himself. For all its quirks, the town was relatively safe, and the majority of lost kids turned up a few days later, no worse for wear except for a few torn clothes. But for some reason they were making a big deal out of this case…

He was one of a few people who knew why. The dumb Peter kid was best friends with the Mayors son Victor, and since Victor had been reported missing a little after midnight, the police were treating the case with the utmost care. There was a chance that both boys had been kidnapped and taken off somewhere together.

So when some local busybody had phoned the station saying that 2 rather strange people were standing in the Pizzeria carpark holding what looked like a gun, the police had reacted immediately. They weren't taking any chances with this one.

It had turned out to be a pretty boring story. The 2 people in question had turned out to be a dog and a strange looking skinny man with a squeaky helium voice. Both had been finger printed, and had now been identified as mystery solvers from somewhere near New York. Something of minor celebrities. There were murmurs of cases involving ghost and Zombies (all fake of course), which had drawn one or two people from the local press in. They had now all but dissappeared.

"So lets go over it one more time Mr Rogers." The Sergeant said to Shaggy. " You came for a walk up this street, and then you thought that something was following you?"

" Like, yeah, only it turned out to only be the wind. But then we walked in here, and I like, tripped over that gun. It was just lying there on the floor. Honest!"

"Reah!" replied the rather strange dog. " Rust rying rere!"

Sergeant Miles could see that the pair were obviouasly scared and shaken up, but that was probably just from the shock of all the police questions. Shock could get to some people.

" Ok, you're free to go," he decided.

As the pair walked off down the road, jumping away from a twig blowing in the wind, he suddenly realised how much paperwork he was going to have to do. A lethal weapon and 2 starnge people. Fingerprints had to be done. DNA. There would be hundreds of forms to fill in, and then the gun would have to be catalogued among the other hundred or so they already had.

So much for his day of rest!

**Ok, there was chapter 3, hope you liked. Bit of a DF hint there. Next chapter we'll get to meet Fred's old roomie, and something disatrous will happen!!!**

**P.S. In an earlier comment I said that this story would have 3 parts. It will actually have 2 longer ones.**

**KEEP REVIEWING**


	5. An old friend

Yeah, Chapter 4, hope you like it.

Mystery Inc don't belong to me etc etc Lloyd and Sam do etc etc

Keep reviewing!

When Shaggy and Scooby finally walked into the house, Lloyd was busy helping Velma to make a half hearted excuse for breakfast, and a rather embarased Fred and Daphne had gone off to get dressed, after realising the rather strange sleeping arrangements they'd had the night before.

The 2 boys immediately launched into a thrilling tale of how the police had 'dragged them down to the station' and ' tortured them until they talked.' While Lloyd sta and listenied in amazement, mouth hanging open, Velma smiled and let the story wash over her. But even she jumped when there was sudden knock at the door. The 3 boys jumped quickly behind the table, while Velma bravely strode towards to the door, only to be greeted by a pair of big, strong arms gripping her I n a bear hug.

"Velma!" came a voice." You haven't changed a bit. Still the same old glasses, same old haircut, same old clothes. Infact, it's kinda scary. I'm surprised the 2 lumps of quivering jelly hiding under the table haven't gone running for the hills yet!"

The 3 members of Mystery Inc came forward and embraced their old friend. Sam had been Fred's room mate in College, and had very nearly become part of the mystery solving team. Bu then his dad had gone and dragged him and his brother half way across the country.

"Wow. It's great to see you all again. But, where are red and Freddy?"

His question was answered almost immediately by a shrill scream and a rather heated argument.

"Fred, what on earth are you doing in here?" one voice asked.

" I was coming to take a shower!" the other replied.

" Well, I'm taking one at the moment!"

"I can see that now!"

" Oh, couldn't you see that from outside? That's why the door was shut!"

"Well, if you're going to take a shower, you usually lock the door!"

" It wouldn't lock. Nothing works in this shit hole!"

To save Lloyd's house from any other criticsm if for nothing else, Sam yelled out for the 2 arguers, and was greeted by a rather oink Fred in pj's and a wet Daphne wrapped in a towel several seconds later.

There were the usual hugs and greeting. The "how are you?" s, the "why on earth would you want to do that?" s, and the reminsing.

That was how, crowded around Lloyds tiny kitchen table, that the gang finaaly learnt of Fred's attraction towards Daph.

It started with a perfectly innocent comment. The gang talking about their pathetic excuses for love lives in College (Daphne bragging about hers), which led to Sam asking her "So, are you shagging him senseless yet?"

This was met with a stunned silence, until some brave soul yelled out "WHAT?"

" Don't you remember?" he carried on to Fred. "It was that Saturday in May. Everyone else had gone off to the beach on Thursday, and we were supposed to be driving down to join them that day. But it flooded and we couldn't go. So we sat in our room and played stupid games. And I asked you if you could pick any girl in the school, that you had to shag for the rst of your life, and only her, who would you pick. And you said Daphne Blake!"

What wa spossibly the worlds longest awkward silence followed. Fred stared at the floor, turning a strange shade of bright red. The others just stared at the boys open mouthed, all looking disgusted (even though Velma noticed that Daphne actually looked quite happy).

Sam suddenly seemed to realise his mistake, and gave an embarrased cough, before giving the tiny flat one last glanse.

"Look, no offence to this very….nice, young man here, but maybe you'd all be more comfortable back at my place?"

This was greeted by cheering and yet more hugging. The few things that they'd brought in with them were quickly packed, while Daphne and Fred finally went and got dressed.

They bumped into each as they were going out of the front door. The others were already in the Mystery Machine, while Sam was leening out of his car window, talking to a flbergasted Lloyd.

"Look, what Sam said before. He didn't mean it. I was relly drunk when I said that, it isn't true." Fred said.

Daph just smiled at him, nodded, and agreed that it obviously wasn't true.

With a burden off his shoulders, Fred walked happily down to the cars, while Daphne stared after him, tears in her eyes.

Yeah, I know, not a very nice note to end on. But I PROMISE that things will get better for Fred and Daphne. Next chapter I'll get back to the 2 missing boys. I'll get to the disatrous thing as well next chappie. REVIEW


End file.
